


Forgotten

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Thundercracker can't remember why...





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> TF Speedwriting prompt from _The Art of War_

Thundercracker was not a disloyal Decepticon.

He just… didn't remember why he started fighting for Megatron now. He was almost always on the verge of starving. His trine mates were, to say the least, problems in two different directions, neither of which he wished to follow.

Being last off the battlefield was fast becoming habit, and it wasn't to cover the retreat.

He watched how the Autobots, no matter how slagged they were, would reach out to their worst injured. He saw the care. He imagined the soft words, the comfort offered.

Each time, he flew away emptier than before.


End file.
